Spirit World Vacation
by IG-KorrasamiShipper
Summary: A retell of Korra's and Asami's trip to the spirit world in first person point of view. Short and Sweet.
1. Korra's POV

AN: Ah I wrote this a while ago and figured I post this here since I haven't posted in a long time. Tis another collab (as in the first one) I did and chapter one was written by my bud korra_ac on instagram. This is first person Korra's POV.

* * *

I stood on the edge of the other world, the light from the spirit portal almost blinding my vision. I thought of everything I had gone through. All those lessons I had learned. All that suffering and pain. Equality, faith, chaos and order twisted out of sync, causing destruction and torment. How I had to handle every challenge in different ways.

I was lucky that I was not alone in this journey. I had friends and family. People who loved me and still do.

With a sense of relief washing over me, I realized that one thing had been a constant all this time.

_Asami. _

She and I had engaged every fight, every battle side by side. Asami had endured her own pain and the growth that came with it. From the very beginning, she provided me with her unwavering support. As we slowly moved towards the spirit world, Asami gently squeezed my hand to confirm that she remains my home.

I turned to Asami one last time and smiled. She mirrored my movements and returned it.

The weight of her hand in mine reiterated the importance of this decision. Our decision. This wasn't just some impromptu vacation. It was a huge leap forward for both of us. I couldn't help but think how our fingers fitted perfectly like two pieces of a puzzle.

We ambled, hand in hand, towards the portal as the white light engulfed us. Turning towards each other, we seemed to realize that there was more to this than we had initially perceived.

Asami's green eyes shone and her lips turned upwards into a sweet smile. A faint blush coloured her cheeks.

The moment we entered the spirit world, Asami squealed like a child, who had received a birthday present. "Finally. We are here!" I grinned at her reaction.

She almost ran ahead of me in excitement. I followed her and said, "Welcome to the Spirit World."

"I can't believe I'm actually here," Asami replied, the enthusiasm plain in her words.

The spirit world was 'magical', to say the least. Beds of flowers and meadows sprawled across the area where we stood and appeared to spill over the horizon. Picturesque mountains loomed in the distance. Birds with translucent and vibrant plumes flew about the pastoral scene, greeting us with their songs.

For once, I forgot I had jumped right in front of a spirit ray to save Kuvira. If my Avatar powers had failed to overpower the weapon, I would have destroyed myself, along with the whole cycle of reincarnation.

A blue bird spirit landed on my fingers and interrupted my thoughts. I saw Asami walk towards me. She must have wandered a little too far in her eagerness to explore, only to realize that I wasn't behind her.

The bird chirped as I said to Asami, "The spirit world is a pretty unpredictable place. You never know when the ground might drop right out from under you. So, stay close. I don't want us to get separated."

Warmth radiated from Asami's gaze, as she replied, "Me neither."

We trekked further into the valley and soon found ourselves at the bank of a river, giving us a choice view of the mountains. Behind us, the forest chattered in the language of a hundred different animal spirits.

Sitting down to enjoy the scenery, Asami asked, "So, where do we begin our vacation?"

I was about to answer when I heard the dragon bird flying right towards us.

"Glad to meet you again, my friend." I petted his head as he bowed down for us to mount his back. When we both were settled, the dragon bird took flight. This time, I let out the joy of being in the spirit world with Asami.

"Woohoo!"

"Yay!"

I felt Asami's arms wrap around my waist. I turned to see her mouth breaking into a shy smile.

"Is this okay?"

"It is more than okay."

I took a wild chance and slowly brushed my lips on her cheek. The faint blush turned into a brighter shade of red as her smile grew wider.

The dragon bird dropped us at the far edge of the forest. A variety of animal spirits roamed about, while we followed the narrow trail and admired the tints and hues around us. Occasionally, I would steal glances at Asami and marvelled at her beauty. I never felt anything so intense before. Not even Mako could make my heart flutter the way Asami was doing at this moment.

Asami caught me looking at her and I felt the blood rush to my cheeks in embarrassment.

"Sorry. It's just that you're really pretty."

Asami touched one of my cheeks with her hand and pressed her lips on the other one. Now, I felt the blood rush towards my lower regions.

"It's alright. I don't mind you looking at me and to be honest, I look at you too. Because, you're so beautiful."

I gave her a lopsided grin as she held my hand and said, "Come on. We need to keep going."

"Maybe we could rest here for the day."

"Alright."

We set up our tent and slept together in each other's arms.

The next day, we encountered giant mushrooms growing haphazardly on the forest floor. I climbed on top of one of them and Asami followed suit. We looked at each other and grinned.

"Wanna race?" I asked.

"Definitely."

I started jumping over one mushroom to the other. Asami struggled to keep up.

"Come on! Slowpoke!"

"Shut up! I'm not used to this place like you're."

"Nah! You're just not as fast as me."

"Why, you little—"

Asami tried to jump faster and slipped, but I caught her in time.

"Need a hand?"

When she was back on her feet, she said with a pout, "I could have managed."

I laughed. "Of course, Ms. Sato"

She poked her tongue out and I swear to the Holy Spirits, I nearly died from that bout of cuteness.

A few days passed and we basked in each other's company. While hiked around some more, we ended up at another part of the river.

"Let us swim here for a while. My legs could use some rest, " Asami said.

"Alright."

I changed out of my clothes and so did she.

We were standing there, staring at each other. I was wearing my binder and underwear, while Asami was wearing lingerie. Asami's lips were slightly parted and eyes hooded, as her gaze roamed around my whole body. I couldn't stop my mouth from blurting out, "You have a very attractive body."

Asami's voice became husky. "I'm not the only one. Spirits Korra! Your abs are so wonderfully sculpted."

I blushed at her statement and beamed. "Yeah, well, all that training helps."

Then, I took her hand in mine and dove in the river.

We swam for a while. The underwater spirits circled us, as we went deeper and came up again to catch our breaths.

Done with swimming, we walked a little and found the river's source. Its waters flowed down from a mountain. We decided to sit there and rest on our laurels.

Asami scooted closer to me and placed her head on my shoulder.

I slowly tilted my head touching hers.

"This is so nice. Being with you here. I really didn't think I would get a chance to be with you like this, Korra."

"I don't think I could have imagined it too. I mean you're so beautiful, intelligent, hardworking, passionate. I never thought you would like to be with me. Like this."

"I don't just like it. I love it."

She slowly turned towards me with a hooded gaze. Her lips parted slightly. I felt her breath getting heavier. I was about to shut my eyes and lean in. An agitated shriek interrupted our moment. We whipped our heads upward and noticed a bird spirit flying away from a mountain.

Asami and I approached the offending peak, but couldn't discern anything dangerous among the bluffs.

Standing at the foot of the mountain, I asked, "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Race you to the top!"

We started climbing the peak and, this time, Asami was winning.

"A little slow there, Avatar!"

"I'm going easy on you!"

Suddenly, we heard rumbling as the mountain started to shake.

"Wh-What's happening?!"

"Whoa!"

Loosened gravel pelted my face, as Asami's foot struggled to retain its hold. The mountain ascended, until it took a monstrous form. That's when I realised that it was a spirit.

"Who dares climb upon me?" he thundered.

"I'm sorry, noble spirit! We didn't realize—"

"I should have known—pesky humans!"

He got hold of Asami and me with his huge rocky fingers.

I attempted to reason with him. "I'm not pesky, I'm the Avatar."

"Even worse! I didn't complain when you kept the Northern and Southern Portals open… But creating a new one has gone too far. The human and spirit worlds should have remained separate."

"The new portal was kind of an accident—"

Before I could explain further, he threw both of us into the air and yelled, "Leave my realm and never return!"

"Korra!" Asami screamed in fear, as gravity accelerated our descent.

I airbended a gush of air. "Hang on! I have got you."

We crashed to the ground but the impact was not too serious.

Worried that Asami was hurt, I turned to her and asked, "Asami! Are you okay? Talk to me!"

I sighed in relief when she sat up and spat out an errant blade of grass.

"What a disaster…I wanted our first big getaway to be perfect, not almost get us killed. I'm sorry."

"We've been through a lot worse together. And I'm not going to let one disgruntled spirit ruin all the fun we had. You shouldn't either."

"You're right."

She stood up and helped me to my feet. Asami said, "Unfortunately, we lost all our supplies so we should probably think about heading back to the city."

I half-heartedly replied, "Sure."

Her hand was still holding mine as she gently pulled me towards her. Her eyes fixed on my lips as she licked her own and said, "Before we go, there's one last thing I want to do on our vacation."

Her gaze transfixed on my lips. Slowly, she leaned in closer.

I smiled at her boldness.

Her green eyes fluttered closed as I shut my own and a soft pair of lips pressed against mine. Asami's sweet taste melted my heart and I gently probed her mouth with my tongue. She granted me entry and the kiss deepened. I simply couldn't get enough of her. My heart pounded in my chest and I knew what this feeling was.

I had fallen in love with Asami.

We gently broke apart. Brushing my nose over hers, I said, "This has been a wonderful few days."

She replied with just as much yearning, "The best."


	2. Asami's POV

AN: Tis is my work written in Asami's POV, enjoy! =)

* * *

My heart is thundering with excitement as I watch the energy of the spirit portal twist and twine. I can feel its energy radiating on my skin and I would have _never _imagined that I would be standing so close, let alone walking towards this, this beautiful phenomenon. After everything that has happened from losing Korra for three years, forgiving my dad, fighting to free my hometown from Kuvira's attack and even losing my dad… things were pretty "stressful" because of my company and all.

That's why I half joked about leaving behind my responsibilities, even just for a moment, with the suggestion of going to the spirit world. I didn't think that Korra would say yes.

_Korra._

Despite my life taking unexpected turns within the last few years, she has been there for me through my ups and downs. I can't imagine my life without her and I am _truly _blessed to have her. We've fought many battles alongside each other, survived crazy events like being kidnapped, stopped crazy maniacs one after another and even managed to have a blast throughout this journey. _Together_. I can't express my delight anymore than I already am! Giving Korra one last look, we both smiled both reaching for each other's hands.

_Ah, so this is what her hand feels like._

It's different from Mako's, it's… it's more warm, comforting and I haven't felt this safe and at peace in such a _long _time.

Right when we reached the base of the portal, we simultaneously turn to face each other like two tea peas in a pod and she has the most blinding smile I have ever seen. And, as if the world is telling me I am correct, I shut my eyes from the spirit portal's bright lights. When I open them, my mouth immediately drops in excitement.

"Finally. We're here!"

I let go of Korra's hands to get a proper look at this absolutely stunning sight.

Taking a few steps forward, I hear Korra speak up from behind."Welcome to the Spirit World."

I quickly respond, "I can't believe I'm actually here," before running off with this huge grin on my face and a billion thoughts are crossing my mind.

What are we going to do? Where are we going? I would love to sketch the animals and terrains. When are we coming back? How does this world work? I have never seen such luscious and vibrant beds of flowers before. My mom would have loved coming here and I can't believe that I'm actually here! Everything is just so beautiful and perfect. The spirit birds are chirping as if they're welcoming us and everything is just so, _so _wonderful.

_Wait… _

I turn around and see that I left Korra in the dust so I quickly walked back to her feeling slightly embarrassed like a child separated from their parents. But, I can't help but smile lovingly as she looks incredibly beautiful and adorable playing with that bird. I hope she doesn't think I'm staring at her, which I am, but she notices that I'm back and looks at me with her mesmerizing deep blue eyes and says, "The spirit world is a pretty unpredictable place. You never know when the ground might drop right out from under you. So, stay close. I don't want us to get separated."

I can't stop the smile on my face, "Me neither."

We started passing through the colorful valley hand in hand before quickly spotting a river off in the distance. As we walk towards the river bank, I can't help but be impressed by that huge mountain just pass it. And, as if time is slipping through our fingers, we are already sitting down by the base of the river enjoying the tranquility of it alongside the lively spirits roaming about before Korra speaks up.

"So, where do we begin our vacation?"

Right when I opened my mouth to respond, I see this huge dragon bird flying towards us. My mouth drops and Korra turns around and grins before standing up to pat its head. She had this loving look in her eyes when she said, "Glad to meet you again, my friend."

Not only I am impressed to see that Korra is friends with this spirit, I'm also shocked because of its size. _Wow… it's huge._ I blink a few times flabbergasted before Korra urges me to get closer. She probably felt that I was slightly uneasy so she grabs my hand and led it up to pat it's head. I smile enjoying its surprisingly soft feathers before the spirit bows down for us to mount his back.

Korra climbs up first and offers me her hand which I gladly take. Then, once I am up, we settle comfortably on its back before Korra pats its side for take off.

"Woohoo!"

"Yay!"

We're both giggling in excitement before I feel myself bounce up on the spirit's back. Now, don't get me wrong, I _love_ going fast and the wind blowing on my face is amazing and thrilling but, we're just seated on its back… with no harness or anything… I have no wish to fall off to my doom so I reach forward to grab Korra's waist. This is making my heart pound harder than it already is but I feel more comfortable this way. Although, I'm not sure Korra is okay with this so I shyly ask and whisper into her ear, "Is this okay?"

She turns to face me and has this warm smile on her face before saying, "It is more than okay."

_Thank the spirits…_ I'm glad that Korra is comfortable with me but I'm now realizing that she is right in front of my face. To my surprise, she is bold and leans in closer giving me a soft peck on the cheek. At this point, my face is burning from embarrassment but I can't help but smile knowing that Korra feels the same way I do. She probably isn't aware that she is blushing too but it is the cutest thing I have ever seen in my life.

I have no idea where we are but the dragon bird drops us off at the far edge of the forest. We quickly say our goodbyes and start heading down a narrow trail to who knows where. But, I am not worried though since Korra is right by my side. As we enjoy the gorgeous scenery, I look over and catch Korra staring at me. She blushes and I smirked smugly.

Now she's stuttering, "Sorry. It's just that you're really pretty."

At this point, I can't help myself anymore and want my pay back. I cup her cheek with one hand and lean in to kiss her cheek. "It's alright. I don't mind you looking at me and to be honest, I look at you too. Because, you're so beautiful."

Korra makes her signature lopsided grin as I reach down to hold her hand. We hold hands content with our position before she finally says, "Come on. We need to keep going."

I glance around real quick and think about it before suggesting, "Maybe we could rest here for the day."

Korra looks at me and blinks before saying, "Alright."

We quickly pitch up our tent and then get comfortable before snuggling. She smells a little bit sweaty but not bad at all. In fact, it's actually making me feel even more comfortable that I feel welcomed to her body. So, I tightly wrap my arms around her stomach from behind and she feels so cozy and warm that I doze off and fall asleep. When I wake up the next morning, I blush seeing that Korra has at some point turned around to hug me.

As I watch her sleeping face, I can't help but engrave her beautiful face in memory. And the way she's softly snoring on my chest… it's too precious. But sadly before long she twitches and wakes up. We blink a few times but words are not required for the sheer joy we are experiencing in each other's company. We just simply bask in each others warmth in silence before we get up, clean up our mess and start our day.

Now, I have no idea how we stumbled upon this gigantic mushroom patch. So, what do we do you ask? Well, Korra has the same idea as me and climbs up on top of one of them. I quickly climb after her and we're smiling like children. But that quickly changes when she asks, "Wanna race?"

Smirking with confidence, "Definitely."

To my defeat, Korra practically is dancing in front of me while I'm lagging behind her. Man, I'm struggling because of the texture of these dang mushrooms. _No!_ She's way ahead of me and now she's mocking me.

"Come on! Slowpoke!"

Trying to defend myself, "Shut up! I'm not used to this place like you are."

"Nah! You're just not as fast as me."

My brow twitches. "Why, you little—" I shift into high gear but then have a mini-heart attack when I slip. Thankfully, Korra catches me just in the nick of time.

"Need a hand?"

The smug look on her face irks me so once I am back on my feet, I try to act cool. "I could have managed."

Korra obviously see right through me and laughs. "Of course, Ms. Sato"

_Whatever!_ I stick out my tongue at her before grinning uncontrollable and run ahead. Several days quickly pass and we're having the time of our lives. But at the moment, all of this hiking is starting to kill my feet so when I see a river I suggest, "Let us swim here for a while. My legs could use some rest."

She says "Alright," and we both quickly get changed.

As we stand there silently, we are both staring each other with hungry eyes. She is wearing her chest binder and underwear while I am in my lingerie. _Mhh… damn…_ I'm enjoying the view before my attention snaps back up when Korra says, "You have a very attractive body."

Biting my lower lip, "I'm not the only one. Spirits Korra! Your abs are so wonderfully sculpted."

She blushes before practically bragging, "Yeah, well, all that training helps."

This situation should technically be awkward but it isn't. Korra quickly grabs my hand and leads us into the river with that childlike excitement in her eyes. As we swim around aimlessly, the spirits are circling us with curiosity before we resurface for air. Then after some playful splashes here and there, we get out and walk around before stumbling upon the river's source. There is water flowing down a beautiful mountain's side so we decide to rest on our laurels.

I shiver feeling a slight chill so I scoot closer to Korra and rested my head on her shoulder. And thankfully, she snuggles back and rests her cheek on my head. After a moment, I can't help but say, "This is so nice. Being with you here. I really didn't think I would get a chance to be with you like this, Korra."

She's rubbing the back of my hand with her thumb. "I don't think I could have imagined it too. I mean you're so beautiful, intelligent, hardworking, passionate. I never thought you would like to be with me. Like this."

Smiling once again, "I don't just like it. I love it."

I pull my head back and look into Korra's cyan eyes. Feeling it is the right moment, I start leaning in before we are rudely interrupted with a loud shriek. We snap our heads towards the source and a bird spirit is flying away from the mountain. Finding this strange we quickly go over and investigate the source but nothing is out of place.

But, as we stand at the foot of the mountain Korra looks at me and asks, "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

I grin, it's time for my revenge. "Race you to the top!" We're climbing away and she's in my dust so I can't help but tease her, "A little slow there, Avatar!"

"I'm going easy on you!"

All of the sudden, the mountain is shaking. "Wh-What's happening?!"

"Whoa!"

"Who dares climb upon me?" A voice roars.

My eyes snapped open. _Holy—_

Korra quickly starts apologizing, "I'm sorry, noble spirit! We didn't realize—"

"I should have known—pesky humans!"

He grabs both Korra and I with his huge rocky hands as she tries reasoning with him. "I'm not pesky, I'm the Avatar."

"Even worse! I didn't complain when you kept the Northern and Southern Portals open… But creating a new one has gone too far. The human and spirit worlds should have remained separate."

Korra winced a bit, "The new portal was kind of an accident—"

Before she could get out another word the spirit thunders, "Leave my realm and never return!"

That's when I realize we're soaring in the sky now. Fearing for my life I scream, "Korra!"

"Hang on! I have got you." She quickly airbends to decelerate our fall. We both landed on the ground with a heavy thud and Korra seems more worried that I am. "Asami! Are you okay? Talk to me!"

Sitting up, I spit out that blade of grass in my mouth.

"What a disaster… I wanted our first big getaway to be perfect, not almost get us killed. I'm sorry."

Quickly getting up onto my feet, "We've been through a lot worse together. And I'm not going to let one disgruntled spirit ruin all the fun we had. You shouldn't either."

She has a guilty smile while saying, "You're right."

This sure was a bizarre experience but I have to state, "Unfortunately, we lost all our supplies so we should probably think about heading back to the city."

She seems as upset as I am, "Sure."

I'm tightly holding onto her hand before I tug her towards me, "Before we go, there's one last thing I want to do on our vacation." There's no way I'm leaving the spirit world without doing _that_.

I slowly leaned in closer with my eyes fixed to her lips. And, the moment our lips touch… I melt into her. This is hands down the most sweetest kiss I've ever had and I'm pleasantly surprised by Korra's eagerness as she swipes out her tongue on my lips. Of course, I grant her permission with pleasure and part my lips. The kiss deepens and I can't suppress my stubble moan even if I wanted to. It's just Korra and me. Here. Alone. Together. I have known that I have fallen for her ever since her disappearance and the time we've spent together has cemented my feelings for her furthermore.

_I love Korra._

We softly break from the kiss and nuzzle our noses together as she said, "This has been a wonderful few days."

I honestly can't say anything more but just the truth. "The best!"


End file.
